


The Surprise!

by SavDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Couple, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: Marinette has a big surprise for Adrien once he gets home from work! Will Adrien be thrilled? Or will Marinette's fear come true?





	The Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this for my tumblr followers! I thought it was so cute and fluffy I just had to share on ao3 :D  
I hope you guys enjoy this short fic!

One hour, one whole hour until Adrien comes back from work. My palms were sweaty, my hands couldn’t stop shaking. I tried taking my mind off what was going to happen in an hour.  
“Marinette. You’re pacing.” A small voice echoed from couch. I couldn’t help but groan.  
“I know Tikki, I just want this surprise to be perfect. I’m just trying to think of other stuff I could do.” I rubbed my face, my legs carried me into a pace again.  
“It WILL be perfect.” The spotted kwami assures, flying in front of me to stop me mid pace. “I guarantee he’ll be thrilled.”  
What if Adrien comes home and is angry with me for surprising him or he doesn’t think anything of it? I thought.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t surprise him. I should just tell him.” I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I turn to go into the kitchen when my kwami stops me again.  
“Marinette, you’re overthinking again, nothing is wrong with a wife surprising her husband when he gets home from work. I think what you have for Adrien is really cute.” Tikki had a point, I sighed.  
Adrien and I have been married for 4 years now. Not once he’s hated any of the surprises I’ve given him. It’s felt like an eternity since we met, fought crime together.  
Even after so many years of being together, it feels like this is all a dream, I could wake up at any moment and be sitting at my desk sitting next to Alya in class.  
“Maybe I should make dinner for him, it should be done by the time he would get home.”  
“What a great idea Marinette! Food definitely doesn’t hurt and it might get your mind off it.” Tikki smiled brightly and nods.

Adrien is not a picky eater, he’ll honestly eat anything. I’m thinking of pasta, so I started with a garlic sauce with cheese and chicken. I added water in a pot for the pasta and waited for it to boil.  
I felt so nervous, I don’t know why. Adrien is an amazing guy, someone that people admire. He cares for so many people, even if they don’t deserve it. While we don’t do much hero work anymore, because we took down hawkmoth years ago, he still makes an amazing hero.  
My hands shook, making sauce spray onto my shirt. Ah, dammit. I turn off the stove and go to change my shirt.  
My heart pounded in my chest as I went back into the kitchen to work on dinner once again. Getting lost in thought once again. 

It gave us a serious shock finding out Adrien’s own father was the villain, it broke his heart. After so many years of manipulating innocent people Gabriel was sent to jail.  
I straightened my back and huffed, it’s been years now and we’re both better, we’re happy. We’ve been together for so long it feels like I’ve been with him my whole life. Without Gabriel in his life he’s been better, he even seems happier. Before his dad went to jail he had so many expectations on his shoulders, what to wear, what to eat or when to sleep. Even who to marry, I personally don’t believe Gabriel was genuinely happy Adrien and I got married. He probably would’ve been happy if Adrien married a rich model or even Chloe Bourgeois!  
I looked in the oven to make sure everything was ready, glancing at the clock my heart pounded. He’ll be here in a few minutes.  
I got a couple plates and started setting the table.  
I glanced out the window to see a couple walking down the sidewalk with their kids hand in hand. I smiled, they looked so happy.  
After being married for years, we’ve talked about having kids of our own.  
Since I was a kid I’ve always wanted to be a mother, and to have kids of my own to love and spoil. My parents were amazing as I grew up and I admire them. I want to be parents like them.  
Adrien was a little anxious when talking about having kids. He didn’t know how to be a good dad, his dad wasn’t exactly dad of the year and didn’t want to treat his kids like his father did him.  
I shook my head, clearing my head and headed into the kitchen to finish dinner. The sauce has had enough time to thicken and I should probably add the noodles. 

“Marinette! I’m home!” A sweet voice called from the other room.  
The tall giraffe I call husband walks in, giving my cheek a slobbery kiss. I groaned following a giggle wiping the spit off my face.  
“Gross!” I laughed wiping the excess spit onto his shirt. He chuckled, leaning over the pan breathing in the delicious smell.  
“Mmm that smells amazing.” He hummed happily, he gave me one more kiss on the cheek, a less wet one.  
“How was work sweetie?” I asked him, continuously working on the noodles even though they were done.  
He walked into our bedroom, putting his shoes and bag away. He huffed back into the kitchen putting his arms around my waist with a fake pout.  
“The students were little rats today.” He complained, I caught his smile in the corner of my eye.  
“Oh yea? So college is not always fun I suppose.” I joked, stirring the pasta into the sauce. The breath from his laugh tickled the back of my neck.  
“Well, it certainly is not as exciting than when we went.” He rested his head on my shoulder. I looked at him to find him smiling, his blonde hair in his eyes. I chuckled, shaking my head at him, I knew he was talking about being a superhero and saving Paris. Nothing could be more entertaining than that. Now that he was a college professor, he understood what his teacher felt like when his students started getting rowdy. Though, our teacher had to deal with us leaving for every akuma attack.  
I looked back over my shoulder to look at him and found him staring at me. His beautiful green eyes were one of my favorite things about Adrien, and one day I hope one of our kids would share the same eyes.  
I cleared my throat remembering what I was supposed to do when he got home. “Oh! Adrien could you get something out of the oven for me? Please?”  
I heard him playfully groan as I turned off the stove and headed for the bedroom to get something.  
“Sure.” He grabbed a heat pad from the kitchen drawer, I went into the bedroom grabbing a picture from my bedside table. I rushed back into the kitchen to find a confused blonde. He stood facing the oven, and when hearing me come in he turned slowly to me with a single small bun in his hand.  
“My lady, there was only this bun in the oven?” He questioned, I bit my lip from anxiety and excitement. His face blanked, his brain processing this sudden information.  
My heart was in my throat, my hands holding the picture behind my back.  
Adrien and I have been trying to have kids for a while now.  
I raise the picture I held behind my back to show my husband. His eyes lit up when setting eyes on the picture. It was an ultrasound picture of our unborn child.  
Finally, we can have one of our own.  
Wait...” he paused, not knowing what to do. “Wait really?”  
His eyes sparkled in excitement, he squealed jumping up in the air, “Really???”  
I nodded with a shy smile. “I’m pregnant, Chaton.”  
He grabbed me excitedly, little too hard but I didn’t blame him, he was excited. I laughed as he hugged me and spun me around in the kitchen.  
“I’m gonna be a daddy, I’m gonna be a daddy!” He chanted, his face is red from smiling.  
“I told he’d be excited!” Tikki cheered, flying in between hugging both of us.  
“A little too excited...” Plagg grumbled, crawling from Adrien’s pocket.  
“Come on Plagg you know you’re excited for the baby as much as I am.” Tikki teased with her hands on her hips. Plagg only groaned blushing slightly.  
Adrien laughed, shaking his head at the kwami. He raised his head to look at me, the smile on his lips shot electricity down my spine.  
“I’m really excited Marinette! I really am, I’m just a little nervous to become a dad.” His head lowered looking at his feet, I know his fears of becoming his dad crawl up his back but he’s nothing like Gabriel. He reminds me of someone who would be a dad like... well .. like my dad. Someone funny, caring, protective, playful and loves quality time. I grab his face with my hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“I can’t wait to be a mom, and spoil our kids rotten with love. But I’m also afraid of not raising our kids right, and of doing something wrong. I know we can do anything together. We can raise our baby together, and we can figure it out, together. Like we always have.” I press a soft kiss on his lips, he sets a warm hand on my cheek. We pulled away and I looked into his green warm eyes with my blue ones.  
“How long have you known?” He sets his free hand onto my belly softly. I looked off to the side towards Tikki who beamed at me.  
“About a week. Tikki confirmed it after I hadn’t started my period this month.” Adrien’s focus landed on my red Kwami.  
“I am the goddess of luck and creation, it’s kind of my thing to know when your wife is creating something inside her.” She giggled, landing on my shoulder.  
“I went to the doctor with Maman this morning while you were at work. They did an ultrasound and I got this picture.” I handed him the picture of our baby. I pointed to where the head was, and described the heartbeat I heard during the appointment. His face lit up and started bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas. His hands rested on my cheeks, giving me multiple kisses on my face.  
“Marinette, I’m excited to live this next step in our lives with you. I’m excited to be a father. I love you so much.” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck, I hold him close in the middle of the kitchen.  
“I love you too Adrien. We’re going to be the best parents, you’ll see.” I set a chaste kiss on his lips, I pull back to look at him and smile.  
“While I’m really happy to hold you so closely, can we eat dinner?” His grip loosens slightly, I pull away with a smirk, I playfully roll my eyes.  
“Of course.” I laugh softly, shaking my head while he walks to the table grabbing both plates for the both of us to dish up. Before I forget I grabbed two small plates for our Kwamis, the two thanked me and we dished up the food onto our plates.  
I stared at my husband, his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth while putting noodles onto his plate. I smiled to myself, what a total dork that I married.  
My chest felt warm with happiness looking at Adrien. I felt a little ridiculous feeling so anxious before, I should’ve known how happy he’d be.  
He does love my surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!! I hope you enjoyed!   
Tell me what you think!
> 
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys!!


End file.
